Gladiador
thumb En muchas zonas del Viejo Mundo, el combate a muerte sigue siendo un espectáculo popular. Se dice que el deporte de los Gladiadores, también denominados Luchadores de Pozo, fue iniciado por los Ogros. Desde luego resulta muy coherente que una raza tan lerda como los ogros haya contribuido a la cultura del Viejo Mundo con un deporte de luchas a muerte. Descripción La Lucha de Pozo es un deporte que atrae a grandes audiencias, y mucho dinero cambia de mano en las apuestas. Los combates pueden ser duros y encarnizados, pues las escasas almas de acero que consiguen sobrevivir durante un tiempo adquieren bastante pericia con las armas y, en algunos casos, llegar a ganar el dinero suficiente para comprar su libertad acaban casi siempre como Forajidos, Cazarrecompensas o uniéndose a grupos de aventureros, donde su valor y sus formidables habilidades de combate les hacen indispensables. thumb|left Hace unas décadas, la mayoría de los gladiadores eran criminales convictos o prisioneros de guerra. Se les sacaba a una pista o a un foso con varias armas, de donde sólo el vencedor podía salir con vida. Durante un tiempo estuvieron de moda los Gladiadores Orcos, pero era demasiado peligroso tenerlos tan cerca de poblaciones grandes, y los Gladiadores Humanos son ahora la norma. Hoy día existen una categoría de gladiadores profesionales (además de los condenados) los cuales no paran de crecer en número, hombres que hacen el trabajo por dinero y por deporte, y que no son simples convictos. Buscan la emoción y la gloria del combate en foso, aunque la mayoría se enfrentan a una muerte brutal mientras la multitud berrea exigiendo su sangre. Los gladiadores de más éxito pueden hacerse muy ricos (por el dinero de los premios y las apuestas que se hacen alrededor del foso), de modo que los esclavos pueden llegar a comprar su libertad. Gremio Secreto thumb|406x406px A pesar de que la lucha en pozo es un deporte que se encuentra en la mayor parte del Imperio, en el mejor de los casos está poco organizado. Por lo general, se compone de luchadores locales que se reúnen para proporcionar entretenimiento nocturno, con la aparición ocasional de oponentes de fuera de la ciudad. En algunas de las ciudades más grandes, a veces se forman ligas y arenas permanentes, aunque siempre bajo la tolerancia de las autoridades locales o el control de los Señores del crimen locales. Sin embargo, todavía es raro que exista una organización significativa de luchadores de pozo. De hecho, esa organización parece estar en desacuerdo con la naturaleza misma de arrojar a dos hombres a un pozo para que combatan hasta la muerte. A pesar de todo esto, persisten los rumores de una confraternidad secreta de combatientes. Se rumorea que este gremio secreto de luchadores de pozo tiene una sorprendente cantidad de poder y tiene una gran influencia en los ciudadanos imperiales hasta los niveles más altos del gobierno. Sin embargo, los objetivos del gremio son desconocidos, aunque algunos especulan que están entrenando en secreto un ejército a través de interminables combates y combates, preparando en secreto a combatientes peligrosos para sus propios fines. Entrar en el gremio es tan simple como hacerse un nombre en la arena. Dicen que se acercan a los mejores luchadores eventualmente, les ofrecen la oportunidad de formar parte de algo más grande que ellos mismos. Por supuesto, ya que nadie habla sobre el gremio, su existencia sigue siendo solo un rumor. Gladiadores conocidos *El Puño 3ª Ed. The Old World is a violent place, to the extent that many of its inhabitants see armed combat as a legitimate form of entertainment. Popular attractions include animal baits, public executions and duels, but for the hardened fan of blood sports there is nothing to beat the visceral thrill of pit fights. In the Empire, pit fighting remains a popular attraction, even though many devotees of Shallya and Verena continually call for it to be abolished. Fights take place in a small arena (hardly ever a literal pit), typically between two contestants armed in a similar fashion. Some pit fights are arranged with novelty in mind, and such contests may see a lightly armoured athletic pit fighter armed with net and spear pitched against a hulking brute in full plate swinging a massive two-handed sword, or three men fighting to survive the onslaught of a raging ogre. Some pit fighters are professionals, men mad enough to actually indulge in the sport for fun and profit. However, just as many are criminals forced to fight each other as punishment for their crimes, or as a means to possibly win their freedom. These unfortunates are thrown into the arena with poor weapons and little or no armour. Many fights are won by drawing first blood or inflicting honourable wounds, but some are lethal conflicts where only the winner leaves alive. Professional pit fighters may travel to earn money or test their prowess against fighters from different areas. Some condemned pit fighters manage to escape their captors, or possibly win their freedom after fighting a certain number of bouts or winning enough prize money. Pit fighters who win their liberty one way or another can find it hard to fit in with society, and often take up a life of adventure where their martial prowess is appreciated. Imágenes Luchador02.jpg Luchador Pozo.jpeg gladiador warhammer fantasia juego de rol 4ª edición.jpg Fuentes *Warhammer Fantasy JdR 1ª Edición. *Warhammer Fantasy JdR 2ª Edición. *Warhammer Fantasy JdR: Career Compendium (2ª Ed. Rol). *Warhammer Fantasy JdR: Player's Guide (3ª Ed. Rol). Categoría:Carreras Básicas Categoría:Pendiente de traducir